


Well, That's One Way to Find Out

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (FWB for Heat Endurance Purposes), (That is NOT what Dean and Cas are doing), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Dean/others and Dean/Kevin, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean's pretty sure angels don't even have presentation types...until he learns first hand that they definitely,definitelydo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Well, That's One Way to Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> Next prompt fic! <3

“Where is he?” Dean demanded, slamming open the door of bunker library and storming into the room. 

Startled, Sam jumped up from his chair, hand reaching for a pistol he didn’t actually have at his side when they were at the Bunker, and then relaxed. “Who, Cas? How did you kn--?”

“No, I mean the fucking Easter Bunny - of course I mean Cas!” Anger and arousal and anger  _ about  _ the arousal simmered beneath Dean’s skin. “And he’s been lighting my phone up with texts like you wouldn’t believe.” This was all wrong. “I didn’t even know he knew how to use the goddamn camera on his phone, much less how to send me a dick pic.” Cas didn’t - couldn’t - want Dean. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Oh, um.” Swallowing, Sam looked away, cheeks flushing. “Maybe you should, uh...I mean, he’s in his room. I thought you two…”

Dean glared, eyes narrowing. “We...what?” 

_ Come on, Sammy, I dare you to say you legit thought we were a couple, when you know better. He’s a fucking angel, and I’m a fucking mess, and he’d never… _

“Nothing! I...look, Dean, I’m not involved. I offered, but he said it had to be you, so...go.”

_...I’d never… _

“ _ What  _ had to be me?!”

_...that’s a total lie, I would if there was even a prayer that he’d want… _

“Just  _ go _ ,” ordered Sam, gesturing toward the door and dropping back into his chair to hunch over whatever esoteric nonsense he was reading today.

_...but he never would. _

Grumbling, Dean obeyed, leaving the library and navigating the tunnels of the Bunker. His nose tickled, an unfamiliar scent permeating the air, and he tried to place it. It smelled a little like Charlie, with the soothing aspect of her betaness easing Dean’s tension even when he didn’t  _ want  _ his tension eased. It smelled a little like Kevin, especially that one annoying time he’d gone into heat, spicy and clinging and inescapable. It  _ didn’t  _ smell like Cas, who never smelled like anything. Jimmy had been an omega, Dean thought, but if Cas had a presentation type, Dean had never caught a whiff of it.

It smelled  _ good _ , tempting, taunting. An itch teased down Dean’s spine, a whisper of desire thickening his dick.

It smelled  _ wrong _ , like it didn’t belong, like Dean shouldn’t be following it.

Except he had to check on Cas.

Except the scent intensified the closer he drew to Cas’ room.

Except that Dean didn’t think he could stop himself pursuing the source of that enticing aroma if his life fucking depended on it.

Finally, he stood before Cas’ door. The mystery aroma suffused the air, and the explicit selfies Cas had sent him suggested intriguing possibilities, and Dean stood there, paralyzed.

If he added all the pieces up, it was hard to imagine anything other than that, somehow, Cas was an omega and had gone into heat.

And, if that was the case...the last thing Dean should be doing was knocking on that door.

Cas  _ did not  _ want Dean...but apparently, when he was in heat, maybe he did. Dean would never be  _ that  _ alpha. He would never--

“Dean?” Cas’ shout, frantic and deep and raspy and fucking sex incarnate, was barely muffled by the door. “Dean, you came! Please...oh,  _ please _ …”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, heart aching. “I’m here.” He should walk away. “But I can’t…”

“I know,” Cas moaned, the scent intensifying. “...I know, I know, you don’t want...I mean...but…” The air was awash with musk and a heavy scent like a thick fog descending, and Dean’s erection stiffened. “...but just this once...please…”

Catching a lip between his teeth, Dean furious debated in his head as Cas continued to beg. On the one hand, Dean was never one to take advantage of an omega in heat. On the other hand, there was a world of difference between scenting a stranger and getting a dumbass alpha boner, and helping a friend through a difficult time. When Kevin had been desperate, Dean had offered himself up, after all...consent was a bitch in cases like those but friends were friends, and working it out after the fact was a time honored tradition...if Dean went in and helped Cas, it wouldn’t be any different.

“...Dean, I’m begging...I need you so badly...need you...only you…”

_ Right. Not a bit of difference. Nope. Not like Kevin really is just a friend, whereas Cas is… _

“...I’ll do anything…”

_...is everything... _

“...I’m so  _ hot _ …”

_...is nothing...nothing to me...we’re nothing to each other…there’s nothing between us... _

“I can’t,” Dean muttered, hoping like hell Cas could hear him, hoping like hell Cas couldn’t hear him and might stop babbling enticingly long enough for Dean to escape. “Cas...look...I get you feel all...some kinda way...right now...but you don’t actually…” Dean laid an arm over the door, leaned his forehead against it, and took a deep breath despite himself. “...you don’t actually want me…” 

Fuck, Cas smelled  _ amazing _ .

“I do!” said Cas frantically. “I do, please - I need you.” He sounded like he was sobbing, and Dean’s heart could have broken - he wanted to help so badly, wanted to believe Cas so,  _ so  _ badly. 

But...

“...you don’t…”

...he couldn’t.

“I’ll show you!”

Surprised, Dean took a step back from the door and blinked as if the dull gray would tell him what the fuck Cas meant.

_ Naw, don’t need X-Ray vision to know what he means. He’s horny, and of course between Sam and I’d pick me, I’m hung, and Sam’s a little bitch. When I open this door, he’ll be on his bed, presenting a slick hole, and if my willpower doesn’t snap it’ll be a fucking miracle. _

“ _ Please _ !”

And even knowing all that, Dean couldn’t resist the desperate catch in Cas’ voice.

Fuck, but Dean was gonna  _ hate  _ himself when this was over.

_ Fuck, but I already hate myself… _

With a resigned sigh, Dean pushed the door open and  _ stared _ .

He’d been partially right - Cas was on the bed presenting a slick hole.

The wings were a surprise, though.

And Cas’ scent was fucking  _ insane _ , powerful, unearthly, drawing Dean into the room like a siren’s call. He’d heard some nonsense about how a true mate might smell and had never believed a lick of it, and he didn’t believe it now, no matter how amazing Cas smelled, no matter how drawn to him Dean felt - this had to be some bizarre angel mojo, no “meant to be” involved, for all that Cas moaned like a damn pornstar when the first gust of Dean’s scent swept before him into the room. There was no fucking  _ way  _ this was Jimmy’s humanity at work. This was pure angel grace insanity, complete with black feathers, and Dean wanted...Dean needed…

_ “ _ Bedside table!” Cas gasped, craning his neck to look back at Dean. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown, his cheeks coated with sweat and tears.

_ Who’d’a thought Cas would have protection next to the bed...good thinking though, I’m about 2.3 seconds from sinking in balls deep, and-- _

Dean tugged the drawer open.

There weren’t any condoms in the drawer.

There was a book with a leather cover and all the hallmarks of being a journal. 

“Read it - please read it - and then help me, if you still want to - I’ll understand if you don’t - but I need... _ need _ ...and it can only be you, it has to be you, has to be…” Cas’ supplications dissolved into sobs as, confused, Dean withdrew the book and leafed through the pages…

_...Dean _ , it said on one page... _ my mortal love _ , it said on another _...anything for him _ , it said on yet another... _ doesn’t want me _ , on another page... _ here for him no matter what _ , on another... _ don’t need more than this _ , on another _...but I want him _ , on another _... _ page upon page of devotion and care written in Cas’ unmistakable neat handwriting.

_ Impossible _ .

The book dropped from Dean’s numbed fingers.

_ He can’t want me. _

_ He can’t think I don’t want him. _

“Dean!”

_ He couldn’t possibly… _

Slowly, Dean turned toward the bed. Cas panted desperately, rocking back against nothing, eyes fixed on Dean...no, fixed on the bulge in Dean’s pants, his gaze was definitely directed down with the look of a starving man...and Dean  _ stared _ .

_...why would he… _

“...need you…” Cas whimpered pathetically.

_...but he  _ does.

Certain this must be a dream, Dean crossed the scant steps separating them, fumbling hands undoing his belt on the first step, letting his pants drop on the second, stepping out of them on the third and fourth, and then he was beside the bed, and Cas was displayed before him like a banquet, and Dean’s cock was so hard it ached, and the scent of angel heat made him dizzy, and there was nothing,  _ nothing  _ between them except years of devotion and uncountable words of near-confessions that never said everything and desperation and pining and need and devotion…

...there was nothing between them, not a shred of cloth, not a single inhibition, not a hint of uncertainty.

Dean climbed onto the bed.

Though...they would have a fuckton to talk about once Cas’ heat was over.

_ Or it’s a dream, and I’ll wake up...either way, awkward feels talks can wait...hell, they can wait forever if I’m lucky...and Cas needs me  _ now _. _

“Don’t worry,” murmured Dean as he pushed forward and the head of his dick breached that perfect, tight pucker for the first time. “I’ll take care of you.”

Everything could wait until Cas was sated - until Dean had been the alpha that Cas deserved.

“I know you will,” Cas whispered, rocking back against him. “You always do...always... _ always _ …”

_ Yes, Cas...always...always here for you...always your alpha...always your Dean… _

_...always yours. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts today - the prompt for this was DCJ, Regency AU. This is today only (1/23/2021) - if you're interested in learning how to get me to fill your prompt, too, please take a look at [this Tumblr post](https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/641114901317844992/one-day-only-ko-fi-commissions).
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
